CALOR
by aniyasha
Summary: Tsunade vivia aferrada al pasado y sentia el frio del presente. jiraiya siempre la a amado y le brindaria todo el calor necesario para hacerla sentir viva.


_**NI HAO.- una historia de regalo para mí querida hermana ISI-SAN gran admiradora de Jiraiya y Tsunade.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen simplemente sueño con ellos.**_

_**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**_

_**.**_

_**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.**_

_**.**_

_**CLUB LADO OSCURO.**_

_**.**_

_**GRUPO FACEBOOK**_

_**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CALOR**_

_**BY**_

_**ANIYASHA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pensamiento de Tsunade_

Se encontraba completamente borracha, sus ojos canelas recorrían el lugar, una cantina de mala muerte, sabía que no debía de estar ahí, una Hokage como ella, quien solo debía de dar buenos ejemplos no debía pisar un lugar tan deplorable como este. Sin embargo hoy se escapo de Konoha, y fue para ahogar sus penas en el liquido ámbar que tenía enfrente de ella, sake.

Deliciosa bebida que la hacía olvidar y quitar ese vacío en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos tenía pequeñas lágrimas que se quito con la manga de su ropa, no debía llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Hoy se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Dan y su pequeño hermano. Hoy era el día como cada año, que no quería recordar. Siempre se iba y toma todo lo que podía para embriagar su dolor.

Muchos decían que con el paso del tiempo las penas dejaban de doler, pero a ella nunca le había dejado de doler. Tal vez porque no se había propuesto olvidar el pasado y continuar con su vida. No. Ella no era de esas personas fuertes que lograban salir adelante y olvidaban los malos momentos, no, ella no quería olvidar el pasado, no quería olvidar lo que sentía en los brazos de Dan. No quería olvidar los planes de un fututo juntos, no quería olvidar lo que había sido para ella lo más importante, el cariño y amor de su hermano y el tesoro de hombre que conoció.

Ahora como Hokage tenía la oportunidad de servir a la aldea que ellos tanto amaban y por la cual sacrificaron su vida. Ella como mujer dejo de existir hace tanto tiempo, ahora solo quedaba la líder de una las aldeas más poderosas de la ciudad del fuego, ahora tal vez su vida ya no era mierda como lo fue hace algunos años. Aun con todo lo que había pasado y mejorado no podía evitar seguir prendada del pasado.

Ese pasado que la consumía pero que a la vez le recordaba lo hermoso de la vida.

_Fin de los pensamientos._

_._

.

Alzo la botella de sake para seguir consumiendo el alcohol, le llego a su sentido del olfato la embriaguez del aroma. Y cuando sus labios tocaron el líquido, alguien le quito el vaso.

Aun en medio de la nube borrosa de sus pensamientos, vio al hombre que se sentó delante de ella.

-No deberías de estar aquí.- Jiraiya tomo la copa de sake que retiro de sus manos.- todo el mundo te ha estado buscando, los preocupaste.

Tsunade no le dio importancia al comentario y chasqueo la lengua. Quiso agarrar nuevamente la copa de sake. Pero el peliblanco lo evito.

La mirada oscura se centro en la canela, como reconociéndose en la profundidades de su alma.

-vámonos de aquí.- ordeno él, alzándola en sus brazos.

Ella quería patalear y hacer un escándalo el que siempre armaba para que el la dejara en paz, pero al sentir el cuerpo cálido de su amigo y su aroma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso ser simplemente una mujer. El frio de su alma fue entibiaba por la presencia de él. ¿Qué de malo tenia ser protegida por una sola vez?.

Llegaron al departamento de ella, a tropezones abrieron.

-¿ayúdame a bañarme?.- fueron la palabras de Tsunade.

Jiraiya asintió y la llevo a la pequeña tina que había en el cuarto de baño, ella abrió la regadera y sintió como el agua caliente despejaba poco a poco su mente. Jiraiya quiso apartarse y darle la intimidad que necesitaba, pero Tsunade le agarro la mano e impidió que él saliera.

Perpetuo, se quedo el peliblanco cuando miro que ella lo soltó y comenzó a retirar la ropa que traía puesta.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto él confundido.

Una sonrisa algo traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia.

-No creo que nunca alguien se te haya insinuado de esta manera.

Él no podía creer lo que ella decía, era imposible, Tsunade siempre había mantenido la distancia, nunca la había dejado tocar más que lo necesario, él siempre quiso que ella fuera suya. Es cierto que era un gran amante de la belleza femenina y que había recorrido muchos brazos y cuerpos, pero nunca pensó que realmente algún día podía tener a la mujer de su vida.

-¿No lo hagas?.- susurro, tímido y nervioso, al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de ella y mojado, recorrió y devoro con la vista a la mujer que tenía delante de él.

Ella se levanto de la tina y quedo expuesta solo con ropa interior, se acerco muy decida a Jiraiya, su sonrisa no pudo evitar al ver como el contraía todos sus músculos. Tsunade lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él, la deseaba, siempre había sabido del amor que él le profesaba, lástima que ella no pudiera olvidar el pasado e iniciar de nuevo a lado de él.

Aun así, en estos momentos necesitaba sentirse nuevamente con vida, por lo que camino hasta donde él estaba, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le cumplió lo que ella sabía que él más quería.

-Hazme tuya.

_Debía de ser un sueño,_ ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Jiraiya, ella no podría estar ahí, semi desnuda y suplicándole con el cuerpo y con la mirada que la poseyera. Su mira se centro en los labios rosados de ella, exclamó un gemido antes de besarla. La apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo en sus manos la electricidad al tocar cada curva de ella.

Y no fue un sueño, eso quedo claro para él. Cuando Tsunade le dio batalla en el beso. Abrió sus labios hambrienta, sedienta de placer. Su cuerpo frio y sin vida cobro calor con la pasión que se encendió, primero en el vientre y después la lleno completo. Enredo sus manos en el cuello, froto su cuerpo sobre el de él. Sintió perfectamente el miembro palpitante cuando entre las caricias ambos sexos se tocaron.

Él gemía, ella también.

Las manos de Jiraiya recorrían todo, la cintura, las caderas, las nalgas las cuales las apretó con fuerza y descaro. Deseando que ella sintiera lo que provocaba en él.

Así, a tropezones nuevamente salieron del baño y aprisa se tumbaron en la cama. Las ropas fueron esparcidas por el lugar. La ansiedad de sentirse era apremiante, urgente.

Toco asombrado el pecho desnudo y musculoso de su amante, él se encontraba arriba de ella.

- No seas tímido, Jiraiya.- dijo sensualmente la rubia, con una sonrisa pícara en su mirada.

-es que temo despertar y que todo sea un sueño.

Ella se alzó y lo beso.

-no pierdas el tiempo y hazme sentir placer, _te necesito._

Sabía que ella no lo amaba, tal vez lo quería, pero era un cariño que no podía competir con el amor que una vez tuvo. Aun así, al mirar la necesidad de amor, no pudo evitarla cubrirla de besos, tratar de que al menos en este momento olvidara el pasado y disfrutara el presente, a lado de él. De quien la amaba con locura y desesperación.

El recorrido sensual de su lengua por todo el cuerpo color nívea de ella, la hacía estremecer y sentir.

Cuando la toco en un lugar demasiado intimo con la boca, ahogo un gemido de placer y apretó fuertemente las manos sobre la sabana. El éxtasis la embargo, algo más placentero que todo el sake que había consumido en toda su vida.

Pero eso no fue todo, solo la preparo para recibirlo, se veía la ansiedad en su mirada, el deseo que controlaba, no pudo evitar mirar más abajo del ombligo de él. Ahí fuerte y latente se alzaba la anatomía del placer.

El bajo su cuerpo, la cubrió como un manto cálido, la poseyó en el ritual más antiguo del mundo. La cama se estremecía con las embestidas. Cada vez más rápidas, los cuerpos sudaban y ambos querían postergar el placer. Pero todo tiene un inicio y un fin.

El ahogo una exclamación devorando el seno izquierdo al momento de sentir su liberación y ella lo atrajo con fuerza sobre humana para que pudiera adentrarse lo más que pudiera en ella.

Cansados y satisfechos, se acomodaron mejor en la cama.

-gracias.- fue todo lo que la rubia le dijo antes de quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

El sonrió tristemente, deseando que no fuera la única vez en que pudieran juntos tocar el paraíso. Si Tsunade quería solo su cuerpo para darle calor, él estaría dispuesto a estar ahí, siempre.

-el placer es mío.- y la acerco más a él, en un abrazo protector.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SI LO SE ¬¬, muy pero muy raro.

No lo pude evitar escribir,

_**Mi querida ISI-SAN, lei tu comentario, me agrada pervertirte nee. Sabes que te quiero un mundo, y este es un pequeño regalo. Disculpa la tardanza en la otra historia de Jiraiya pero el tiempo es malo conmigo. Aun así , para ti, con todo mi amor y cariño, espero te guste.**_

Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
